Of Humor, Bets, and Romance
by glitteryunicorn17
Summary: This is written for the ColorChallenge for the RoseScorpius Fan Forum. Louis POV. color: green. Scorose fanfiction  my first one  Hope you enjoy! R&R please!


A/N_:__ Hello! This is my one-shot for the ColorChallenge for the "RoseScorpius Fans" Forum. It's in 2nd person POV with Louis Weasley as the narrator. The color I was given is green. Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoy!_

Of Humor, Bets, and Romance

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! GET YOUR ARSE BACK OVER HERE!"

*Freeze Frame*

Let's rewind, shall we? My name is Louis Anton Weasley. I'm 17 years old and in my 7th year of Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor house, and my best friends are my cousins James Sirius Potter and Frederick Bilius Weasley who are also 17 and in their 7th year. I know, it's kind of depressing to have best friends who are related to you. But I can't do anything about since I'm a Weasley and we make up, like, half the population of the school. The lovely person who was yelling at poor Scorpius Malfoy before is my other cousin, Rose Minerva Weasley. First off, let me say that Scorpius is practically part of our family. I know! Malfoys getting along with Weasleys and Potters? It happened when Al and Rose entered their first year. After the train left Platform 9 and 3/4, Uncle Harry literally dragged Uncle Ron to talk to Mr. Draco Malfoy. They both actually became really good friends. It was good, because on the way to Hogwarts, Al and Rose became friends with Scorpius, as well. I think everyone was shocked when the second generation Potters and Weasleys were all sorted into Gryffindor, but we were. Sorry to disappoint! Even Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor! Anyway, I'm sure we're all curious as to why Rose is yelling at Scorpius if they're best friends. Well, we'll just have to see what's going on now, don't we? *Cue Louis Anton Weasley's eavesdropping session, even though it'll be easy to since Rose has a fiery temper and loud voice.*s

Here I am, minding my own business, sitting near the lake. I am most definitely not studying. It's the last day of school before Easter break, why would I be studying? Don't you dare say N.E.W.T.s! La la la, I'm not listening. Anyway, Scorpius is running away from Rose, and she's chasing him across the grounds, and they're coming towards the lake. I quickly dive behind a giant oak tree and peer through the bushes surrounding it.

"Scorpius! Stop running! It's not like I'll _actually _hex you!" Scorpius and I both snorted in disbelief. "Okay, maybe I will! But I want to be Head Girl next year, and I am _not _going to let anything prevent me from doing that!" Now that's more believable. The thing is, Rose has such a temper that one time, James and Freddie stole half of the cookies she baked for a family get-together at the Burrow, so she chased them around with an egg beater, pushed them in the pond, and almost attacked them until Al came and literally pried her off of them. Don't get me wrong, it was hilarious, but I've been on the receiving end of her temper a few times and it's terrifying. Wow, you're an idiot Scorpius! He just tripped over his own feet. What happened to the Malfoy blood in him? Sometimes I feel like it skipped his generation. It's hilarious how he's a complete scatterbrain half the time. Rose drew out her wand and pointed her wand at his face. This must be serious. Or not. Here's the thing with Weasley girls: once they get angry, it doesn't matter how little it is over; you're screwed either way.

"Why is Jacob Goldstein avoiding me?" Rose growled in his face. Scorpius looked a bit ashamed and pleased at the same time.

"How should I know? He's _your _boyfriend!" Scorpius replied defensively.

"I confronted him this morning-"

"More like ambushed," Scorpius muttered. I stifled my laughter with my knuckles so they wouldn't hear me. Rose silenced him with a death glare.

"He told me you said something to him."

"Did he say what?" Scorpius asked her calmly.

"No, but he said he had to go and left quickly after that."

"Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy. _What the bloody hell did you say to my boyfriend?_" Her voice was dangerously low; Scorp better run. Oh wait. That's what he did before he _tripped over his own bloody feet._

"Nothing!" Scorpius said, raising his hands as if that would protect him from Rose's wrath. "I overheard his friends talking about you, err, they said you had large tits and a giant are and a 'perfect fuck'! And he didn't even bloody defend you! I mean, what kind of boyfriend _does that?_" Rose lowered her wand, eyeing him unsurely. They said _what _about my baby cousin? Oh, no they didn't! I'm so getting James and Freddie to beat them up with me. Maybe I'll tell Hugo and Al, too. Maybe.

"What did you say to him, though?"

"I just told him that if he can't even defend you… And, erm, I might have, erm, told him that, erm…"

"Spit it out, why don't you?" Rose exclaimed, frustrated.

"I told him that he should forget about your relationship and consider this the breakup unless he wants his face rearranged."

"WHAT? YOU WHAT? YOU BROKE UP WITH _MY BOYFRIEND _FOR ME! WITHOUT MY CONSENT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? _HOW DARE YOU! _ WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INTERFERING! UGH SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I GOING TO _DO _WITH YOU? YOU'RE THE REASON NO ONE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I GO AND TELL YOUR FUCK BUDDIES TO LAY OFF OF YOU WHEN THEY TALK ABOUT HOW YOU'RE A 'SEX GOD' AND A 'GREAT FUCK'! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Rose! It's not my fault that these kinds of guys just make me angry! You're too beautiful to be treated like crap from guys like _Goldstein's_ friends!" Wow, Scorpius. That would have been a great compliment if you weren't defending yourself and yelling at Rose at the same time.

"Why can't you just stop interfe- wait. _What?_" She looked him as if she just realized what he said. Yup. Scorpius complimented you. He's totally jealous, too. Are you going to realize that, Rose? Scorpius looked confused as he recalled what he said. Slowly, he realized what he said. Yeah. Way to go, Scorp. His face paled considerably, and he licked his lips nervously trying to avoid Rose's eyes.

"What- umm, what I meant was… Umm… Oh, bugger. I didn't mean for it to sound like… Ignore that, will you?" Rose looked at his stuttering form. Scorp, nervous? He's _so _whipped. I'm going to make fun of him for this later. Not like I don't already, but still. James and Freddie are worse, okay? I take pity on these poor kids and don't completely torment them.

"Scorp," Rose said softly, a smirk playing at her lips. "Are you… Oh I don't know, jealous?" Finally!

"Jealous? Ha. Umm, why would you think _that_? Jealous? Ha, good one, Rose…" He tried amending weakly. Fail. Just admit it! Maybe I'll win the bet. That would make my life. I never win bets with the rest of my family. Especially James and Freddie. I love betting with Hugo, he never wins. Al's the worst, though. He inherited Uncle Harry's intuition for just knowing things. The two of them together are unstoppable. It's quite irritating.

"I don't know, you tell me. You just seemed really bitter when I talked about Jacob, now that I think about it. Care to explain?" Rose seemed to forget that she was angry at her best friend. I'm so glad James and Freddie got detention for once in my life. I mean that for once in my life I'm happy that they got detention, not that this is the first time they got detention in my life. Those two are always in detention. I sometimes join them, but the extent that I go into pranks isn't as deep as the two of them. See, if they were here, they would sabotage this and try to get Scorpius and Rose to delay admitting their feelings for each other. But since I'm here by myself, they'll hopefully stop being insufferable and just profess their love for each other. I'm counting on you two to win this bet! I'll just hate you forever and won't talk to you again if you don't today, but no pressure or anything.

"Right, umm…I guess I was a bit jealous because they got to spend more time with you than me! I mean, _I'm _your best friend, and you used to ignore me. He stood up by this time and was looking down at her. She had to look up a great distance to see him. Rose is so short, it's funny. She inherited that from Aunt Hermione. She used to be tall for her age, but then she just stopped growing. She hates being 5' 4". She's shorter than a lot of people by a lot.

"Scorp, how do you think I felt when you used to spend all your time with your temporary girlfriends?" She asked him quietly.

"I don't know, you used to make jokes about them. You weren't really mean to them, either," he grumbled. Rose shook her head and roller her eyes exasperatedly.

"You should talk to Alice about that. I used to complain to her every day in our dorms." He looked at her, surprised.

"Really?"

"Well, duh! You're my best friend, Scorp! I didn't want to be replaced, I guess…" she ended quietly, looking at her feet. Yes! Finally! We're getting there! Scorpius looked at her, disbelief written plainly on his. He gently lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking into his eyes instead of her highly interesting feet.

"You could never be replaced by _anyone_, Rose. You're my _best _friend, and I loved you."

"I love you too, Scorp!" she told him happily, but I even noticed the way her eyes didn't shine as brightly as they always do. I guess she was disappointed by that statement. Yeah, it did sound a bit platonic. It seemed that Scorpius noticed, too.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Let's go back to the castle." She turned away and made her way back to the castle, not checking behind her to see if he was following her. Scorpius watched her leave with a forlorn look on his face. Pathetic. This is ridiculous. This boy needs to be taught how to speak his mind properly. I decided to make my appearance because he was all alone.

"So, lover-boy, what was all that about?" I asked, stepping out of the bush so I was two feet away from him. He jumped and turned abruptly to face me.

_"Louis?" _he said incredulously.

"In the flesh," I told him, smirking.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"No. I was already sitting by the tree and you guys decided to carry your argument over here, so I decided to stay instead of leave. So no." Scorpius shook his head at me and turned to watch Rose's figure entering the castle. I go closer to him and smack him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked indignantly, glaring at me.

"_That_ was for not telling Rose you love her, you git!" I told him annoyed.

"I did!"

"You saw her face! She looked upset! It's because you said it so platonically! Tell her you're _in love _with her!" Scorpius stared at me, then shook his head.

"Why are you so eager for me to, anyway? You're her cousin. Shouldn't you be overprotective of her?"

"Because I have a lot of galleons on the line," I mumble incoherently.

"What?" Scorpius asked me, confused.

"Ha, you're funny, Scorp. Everyone knows, so it doesn't make it that surprising, thus we wouldn't be _that _overprotective. I mean, like, hell, even Uncle Ron knows, and I honestly don't think he cares because he knows how happy you make her." Scorpius seemed to contemplating how to tell her. "Do it today."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's unhappy that you didn't tell her you're in love with her!" I exclaim hitting him again.

"Ow! Bloody hell, stop hitting me!"

"Sorry, but seriously, tell her today."

"Alright, fine. How do I tell her though…"

"How should I know?" I asked him incredulously. "Aren't _you _her best friend?"

"Aren't _you _her cousin?" he countered.

"Yeah, but you're a Malfoy! Wooing girls is, like, your speciality." Scorpius snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm _so _good at that. I got into Gryffindor, remember? We're known for our arrogance, which doesn't really include wooing girls." Well, he's got a point…

"You'll figure something out. But could you do this before midnight today? Better yet, do it right now. Before dinner. And come flaunting it in the Gryffindor common room, okay?"

"Umm… why?"

"Oh, no reason…" I started walking away from a confused blonde boy. I totally got this nonchalant act. Just a few more steps… Glance behind me… RUN!

I race into my dormitory and collapse onto my bed. Finally. Some peace and quiet.

"Hey, Louis!" Or not. That would be James and Freddie coming into the dormitory right now.

"Oh. Hi." Then I smirked at them. They both look so confused. Where's my camera? You don't see this too often from Hogwart's Biggest Pranksters of the Generation.

"You okay?" Freddie asked me uncertainly, sitting on his bed which is to my right. James sits on his bed which is on my left. They both look really concerned. Aww, how sweet guys!

"I'm bloody brilliant!" Then I jump up. I just realized that I'm going to win the biggest Weasley-Potter-Lupin bet in my life tonight. "Well, see you both at dinner!" I left my clearly confused cousins in my wake. I smirk thinking about what would happen after dinner as I go down the steps that lead to the common room. What I see even widens my smirk. Scorpius is talking to Rose and is convincing her to go somewhere with her after dinner. Probably the Astronomy Tower. Suddenly, I stopped. I am definitely spying on them today! I raced back to my dormitory. I checked to see if James, Freddie, and I were the only ones in the room.

"James! Do you have your Invisibility Cloak? Can I borrow it? I need to do some eavesdropping after dinner! Can I?"

"Whoa! Calm down. I have it right here." He went to his trunk shaking his head. He handed it to me and I stopped myself from embarrassing myself (or letting Freddie and James question my sexuality) by refraining from jumping up and down like a girl.

"Thanks! See you at dinner!" I raced out after shoving the cloak under my pillow but not before I heard Freddie and James talk about me. Rude. It's not like I would've hit them. Maybe.

"What the bloody hell?" Freddie asked James.

"Think he's finally realized… you know?" I heard their laughter as I raced down the stairs that lead to the common room again.

I looked around the Common Room after dinner, trying to find Scorpius and Rose. They hadn't come back yet, and I knew she was going to because I overheard her talking to Lily, Roxanne, and Lucy. Okay fine. I was eavesdropping, but I wanted to know how Scorpius was going to profess his love for Rose! Oh good, finally! They just walked into the Common Room. Rose went upstairs to change her clothes I presume. I rolled my eyes and looked at Scorpius. He collapsed next to Hugo and Albus, running a hand through his hair repeatedly. Girls were swooning all over the room. Puh-lease. They should be swooning over me. Okay, that would probably get annoying. Never mind. In case you were wondering, I do often talk to myself. It's why I haven't realized that my beloved cousin, James, has been trying to get my attention for the past 5 minutes.

"What was that?" I asked him absently. I honestly don't care what he said, but I'll be a good friend and listen to him. Sigh. James rolled his eyes at me.

"What? Finally realized you're in love with Scorpius?"

"Mhm, I was just thinking of professing my love to him, actually. Thanks for the cloak, sweets!" I replied. James looked at me for a few seconds. He probably believed me, too. He always calls me a confused fairy. I roll my eyes and go up to my dorm. He's probably going to tell Freddie in a few minutes. I just hope Roxie doesn't overhear, because then she'll tell Lucy and Lily, who are going to tell Rose and Albus, who's probably going to tell Hugo, who's going to tell Uncle Ron and Uncle Hermione. Then Uncle Ron is going to go all red-head and tell _everyone_. Blimey, my life is over if James didn't realize I was being sarcastic. He was never good at detecting it. Hopefully he'll realize when Scorpius and Rose come back all love-dovey. By this time, I was already at the Astronomy Tower, covered in the Invisibility Cloak, where Scorpius and Rose had snuck up to. Well, I wouldn't call it sneaking since curfew's still isn't for another hour… I came to an abrupt stop

Bloody. Hell.

What happened to this place? The walls were decorated with green wallpaper that matched the stones. The balcony was green with sparkles all over it. There was even this enchantment that made everything outside of the tower look green, including the stars. They looked like green sparkles. There were bunches of red roses with four-leaf clovers decorating the balcony.

"What did you do to this place, Scorpius?" Rose breathed.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Like it?" she said turning to him sharply. "No." His face fell.

"Oh…"

"Scorp, I love it!" His head shot up and he grinned. Then he glared at her.

"Thanks a lot, Rose. I thought you hated it or something."

"Scorp," she told him rolling her eyes, "you're so bloody daft sometimes." She went up to him at hugged him. Oh sweet Merlin, I'm going to be witnessing a sap fest aren't I? Maybe Vic's right: I _have _to stop eavesdropping on people.

"But what I don't get is why you did all this," she asked him curiously. I refrained from sighing, settling on rolling my eyes instead. Because he loves you, you daft witch. Whoever said Rose was the Brightest Witch of the Generation didn't witness her love life. I know, I know; I'm a cruel, cruel cousin. I should be protecting her from a love life, not telling her that hers sucks. It's been helpful not to be an overprotective prick like the rest of my male cousins, though.

"Rosie," she hates that nickname! Why isn't she slapping him? "if I tell you something that will probably change our friendship, will you promise not to laugh at me?" What is this, the 17th century? You're not courting her! Just tell her instead of being a procrastinating git! Merlin, Scorpius. Thank God this will probably have to be the last first time you have to tell a girl you love her.

"Go on."

"Well, umm… I set all this up because… I noticed how upset you were when we were arguing. I don't know why, but then I realized that I should have told you something right then and there." He took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. Oh dear, my narration is getting really sappy. I either need to enroll myself into St. Mungo's or agree with Freddie and James. "Rose Nymphadora Weasley, I think… no wait, I _know _that I am completely in love with you." As soon as he finished, he held his breath. Rose was staring at him with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was staring at him in shock. "Bloody hell, I ruined it didn't I? I'm so sorry, Rose! Pretend I didn't say anything. Let me just clean this up and we can go back to the Common Room and forget this ever happened." He started pulling out his wand to clean the green off the entire Astronomy Tower when Rose grabbed his arm.

"No wait! Scorpius," she started, forcing him to look at her. "I love you, too."

"Wait, really? You're not just saying that?" She looked at him grinning. Why would she 'just say that' you moron. Well, duh! Thank Merlin! And it's not in 9! Finally! I'm going to win this bet! I was so excited that I almost yelled out "YES!" right there. Rose would have hexed me into oblivion. I'm glad I was able to control my tongue. Oh God, they're going to snog. This is my cue to leave!

I was grinning broadly as I walked into the Common Room and joined all my cousins, meaning the entire Weasley-Potter clan.

"What are you grinning about it?" James asked me. I looked at him, hoping he didn't say anything of our previous conversation to anyone. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and my grin broadened even more.

"You'll see soon enough!" Just as I said it, the portrait hole opened and in came Rose and Scorpius. Holding hands!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Freddie and James both stood up. "What is going on here?"

"Oh, umm. Hi, James. Freddie. We just umm… well, Scorpius and I are together now!" Rose said it so happily, it was as if she expected all of us to be surprised. Instead, the two of them were met by people muttering "finally" and others muttering "took them long enough" and other comments about them taking forever to get together.

"You have _got _to be kidding me! What the bloody hell?" Freddie cried, turning to glare at me. I smirked at him. Then he turned to James who was shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Look guys," Rose started angrily. "It's my life! You can't tell me what to do! I'm going out with Scorpius because we love each other, and you can't do anything about it!"

"It's not that," Hugo piped up smirking at the two of them. "Louis and I finally won a bet!"

"That's 40 galleons between the two of them," I added happily.

"You couldn't have waited until the train ride, could you?" James said turning on them.

"Wait a minute. You _bet _on us? I'm ashamed of you four!"

"It's not just the four of them," Lucy added, smirking.

"It was the entire male population of our family actually, minus Al," Roxanne told her, smiling apologetically.

"Including your dad," Lily finished. Albus was shaking with laughter, and Hugo was grinning at me. I winked at him and turned back to the love birds.

"Your family is _awesome!_" Scorpius told her.

"I'm glad you think that, Scorp, you'll be spending a _lot _more time with them now anyway." He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her.

"As long as your dad likes me," he told her, touching his nose to hers.

"Gross! No PDA allowed! You're still our baby cousin!" Freddie told her disgusted. Rose and Scorpius turned to him.

"In that case," Rose said, "I guess I _have _to not comply!" She then crashed her lips onto Scorpius's, entwining her arms around his neck as he brought her closer to him. Lucy and Roxanne smirked at Freddie and James who's mouths were hanging open like in a cartoon. It was quite humorous actually. I was grinning at them, finally happy that I won a bet. Lily was awing at her closest cousin and her new boyfriend while Al was nodding and smiling with approval. Hugo was laughing hysterically at the expression on his older cousin's faces. This is what happens when you're a Weasley-Potter. You have been warned, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!


End file.
